dark moon
by old1gods
Summary: Jaune always wondered why he was never allowed be be a hunter though now he wonders if perhaps it would have been better if he never tried.
1. Chapter 1

**When the dam breaks**

"To be an arc was to walk in the dark"

That's what his father always told me when i asked, why he wouldn't awaken my aura, why I couldn't be a huntsmen when all my sisters where. I would beg him and mother to change there minds to let me walk that path to be a hero like them. "jaune your never going to be a huntsmen, your not meant for that."

The conversation always ended the same with my fathers disapproving scowl, my mothers pity filled eyes and my tears. I was tired of it tired of being the but of all my school pears, all the disapproving looks of the people of are small little mountain town, there hush words when they thought i couldn't here them burned into my mind. " I hate you! I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran from the room out of the house into the dark woods that surrounded are ancestral home,fleeing into the cold winter night.

The broken moon hanged low in the sky acting as a dime guide in the cold black night, I stumbled scraping my knee, blood seeped from it and I found my self at the base of a great tree balling my eyes out. cold and alone, funny i thought no matter were I went I was alone.

"no my sweet little knight you are not" a silky voice half sang to me little more than a faint wispier on the wind. My eyes wiped around looking into the black the salty tears and fatigue blurring my vision, the voices presence pressing down on me like a heavy stone placed on my chest i found it hard to move as a cold presence creeping around me coaxing me into sleep, the last thing i heard was a light humming and the words "you belong to me".

daylight came like a tidlewave and the smell of cinnamon wayed heavy in the air, heavy blankets warped around me. why eyes rebelled not wanting to open though through what ever will I had left I forced them open. "jauney that was stupid of you" I felt a slender hand run through my hair lightly playing with my golden locks, I felt small calluses ran across my scalp.

"gwen" i manage to breath out, long golden hair breaded into a French braid touched my nose as she bent down as I found my self in a stern stare her sharp opal blue eyes piercing into mine. I turn away unable to meet her fierce gaze, unable to look at the frown staining her fair features. "Don't scare your big sis like that jaune you almost died from hypothermia, what where you thinking I wont always be around to save you little brother". Her eyes widen if she came to a understanding "dad said no then" her words no longer sturn.

I could tell that she had planed to continue as the door creaks open my mother coming in to check on me. I imagine that that's what gwinivier will look like when she gets older. though instead of blue her eyes where a deep brown, the same eyes that now filled with releaf and frustration all directed at me, The lecture lasted an hour.

I bored holes into my fathers side as he stood before my youngest sister Blanche,Blanche was three years my junior. Unlike me her hair was pale golden in colour giving the impression of white gold, bright blue eyes stared up at my father in wonder her dainty little form dwarfed by my family though I suppose I wasn't much better at the age of 6, His hand lays on her small head.

"We who stand vigle, fighting the cold dark are beckons of true light. vanguards of honour and glory that shall remain even when we are dust."

a dull silver glow surrounded my sister a clear sigh of her newly awakened aura the first step on the path of a huntsmen, the path I am denied. All i feel at this moment is hate, hate for my father hate for my mother and hate for all of them for the fact they have the thing I want more then anything to live up to are family's glorious past. most of all I feel hate for my little sister at this moment and i feel discusses with my self for it.

Her bright eyes full of light and of glee meet mine and I see that happiness crashes down around her, now i feel like trash. I can see the silent plee to me not to hate her for this and I feel the air in my lungs die. I want to tell her that i'm happy for her that i'm proud of her, but the words dont come. The words I Desperately try to say are snatched from me just like the air before them, I want to tell her that i'm still her dorky older brother and nothing will change that, that i'm proud to be her older brother.

But my lungs deify me to the bitter end unwilling to give this young girl this small comfort. "and why should you?" a darkly sweet voice whispering to me in the back of my head, comforting me in my little corner of self pitty and hate, comforting me and making me feel like its not so bad to feel this way... and it discuses me.

I nearly ran from the touching scene of my family huddled around my little sister in joyous revelry. I look back and see the hurt in my sisters eyes and it stings ... almost as much as the fact that none of them notice my absence.


	2. of swords and sons

I found my self siting on the sidelines of the family's battle sands rows of training weapons stood in silent sentinel watching and seemingly waiting as the sands two current occupants. blanche stood a blunt short sword grasped between her small fingers, on the other side stood my father . I've been told that i'm a spiting image of my father at my age save for my hair witch I inherited from my mother, my father was a tower of a man dark coal hair ,his face once filled with youth now marked with the marks of years of being a huntsman. a light scar snaking its way up the left side of his face.

On his side rested the sword passed down in are family Crocea Mors, its gleaming white hilt only displaced by the yellow twin moon crest. A sword that passed down from his father to him a sword i was never going to wield a sword i was never allowed to hold. "why do we need to be here pops" a lazy voice boredly sang out beside me, Breena the only one of his sisters to inherited there fathers colouring short cut black hair with a fair helping of jell making it look she just walked out of a storm.

There father Alexander turned to Breena a slight frown played on his face he opened his mouth to answer her when his eyes fell on me. "Jaune why don't you see when supper is going to be ready?". a empty pit filled inside my stomach now i'm not able to even watch?, i silently nod when i feel a firm hand fall on mine I look up to see Breena grabbing me and all but dragging me away "Right! lets go do that Jauney better then watching this" her voice gaining some of its natural song bird like nature to it.

Dinner is a sober event it was only a few days since my "little trip" as Breena had dubbed it. My mother had made sure that one of my sisters was watching me all day long, never giving me a moment to my self unfortunately this meant i have to watch there training. Watching them do the one thing I want, thankfully Breena had been kind today deciding to take a "cheat day" and just be lazy though i had never been so thankfully for Breenas lazy streak. my sisters chanting filled the air of the dinning room conversations ranging from fashion to boys though the topic of infamy this week was blanche's training more over what weapon should she use.

I did my best to try to tune them out to forget the fact that i hated this, hated the fact i would never be able to share in this. "Jaune stop playing with your food honey" my mothers voice cut though my attempt at tuning out the topic of the day. "I'm not hungry can i go to my room" i wince my voice is still hollow, I see Blanche's look down into her lap, I had been depressed ever since her aura had been awakened... we haven't spoken since as well.

A slight frown danced over my mothers face though i could tell in her eyes she did understand my current depression "very well Jaune" a sigh filled voice. I was gone before she could say anything else, I lay in my bed trying to fight back the tears as i curl into my self wishing the world away. a dark humming fills my dusk filled room as a frost presence lays on my back as a ghostly feeling of a hand creeps up to my cheek. She didn't say anything though the presence seemed to revel in my self loathing.

Why why cant i be a hunter why did my father deicide that i'm unworthy of are family's legacy." why don't you show him?" a dark voice whispers into my ears into, I sit up stunned why didn't i think of that? for the first time in so long a smile breaks across my face i jump up pulling on my shoes and throwing on a winter coat. She was right i would just show dad that i could live up to the family name, I mean I had watched so much of my sisters training i could get my self started. I could show him I was made of the same stuff that all arc's were.

I found my self in the family war hall weapons passed down from all are ancestors. Each weapon a great saga, welded by a true hero and at the centre of this great display layed Crocea Mors the sword that was welded by the first arc said to be unbreakable. My small hands dust over the sword a slight vibration seemed to echo through the ancient blade at my touch. It was heaver then I had ever considers but with all the strength I could muster through my 7 year old muscles a chime singles the swords freedom from its hilt. I admire the gleaming pure white blade, the blade seemed to cut the faint glow filling the room. A sweeping of the blade through the air a faint trail giving off by the blades path.

It was hard not to admire the blade, now i understand why my father had said it was one of a kind the art of crafting such a blade lost to the annuls of time. As much as I admired the blade it felt wrong the blade didn't feel right ], it didn't site right in my hands. I shake of this feeling i'm just inexperienced is all ill grow into it in time. Now how to prove my self to father I frown trying to thing of a way to show him I was worthy to be is son.

I give the blade a few good swings as I do I find my self lurch loosing my footing to the unexpected weight. I fall forward the blade finds it way to the wall a sharp pang fills the room as the sword cuts into the stone wall like a knife through hot butter. I panic this was the opposite of what I had planed I had wanted to show father I could stand strong that I could live up to the arc legacy, not cut a hole through the house!

I pull on the sword desperate to put it back into its sheath hoping to just forget this horrible idea. To run back into my room and hide away in my bed hoping to disappear into the sheets darkness. The sword growns in opposition unwilling to give up its new home in the side of the house, I pull on the blade more desperately hopping to simply end this stupid little idea of mine. As i pull on the blade it grows once more though once more giving of a chiming sound as it explodes in a bright white flame, filling the room with burning blinding light.

I panic as the blade seems to become even more unruly, the unnatural flame seems to dance along the wall hungrly creeping out ward from the scared rock. my panic seems to catch in my through I want to scream for help for anyone even father, even with the fact that if I do I would lose eny chance to prove that I could be a huntsman.

I never get the chance as a hand wraps around the blade the light seems to break away from the blade attempting to flee from the offending appendage, before it seems to be hungerly eaten by the pale flesh. I shake as I look up afraid to see how had both saved me and doomed me, my mother. We dont share any words though the look plastered over her face tells me all I need to know I had lost my one and only chance. MY mother holds my hand as she takes me back to my room and puts me to bed, she stands there for a moment the darkness hiding her face though I sappouse I know the what she is thinking even if i dread her words, it feels like a life time before she shares her thoughts.

"I should have assumed you would try something like this adventuly ... i'm sorry this is hard for you Jaune." She takes a deep breath steeling her self "I don't ever want you to ever touch a weapon ever again, you will never be a huntsmen". Tears fill my eyes and this time a cant hold them back my mother reaches down to wipe my face but i turn away unable to look at her. After a while see leaves and i'm alone once more, alone in my sorrow... alone with the voice in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3 a path is decided

I sat in the family study looking down at the old worn tome, I had finished my "study's" after all my parents still said I still needed to have an education after all, Compaird to the rest of my siblings was rather mondain. The book in-front of me was not part of my study"s and I imagination if my mother found me reading this ancient book she would scold me. Though from the sounds of clashing steel and cheering outside I imagine that i have some time to my self. After all my readings were not nearly as important as making sure my sisters would be able to enter any academy they wanted.

I looked though the tome the words engraved in the front of the book in an old atlantes dialect it, "dust bending and application" I wispier pages and pages on the manipulation of humanity's greatest weapon it's greatest tool against the darkness. From the different types of dust to its application I lazily looked though the old moth eaten pages in-till I came across an entry black ink markings I strain my brain tying to remember my lessons on the language "dust consumption" I finally decode.

Looking though the chapter warning apon warning filled the following pages, about the power that could be welded by one willing our foolish to consider this avenue of power. That while it could grant the user great power the chance of it all but destroying the users body was far to great.

I was all to enraptured in the old book to notice that I was no longer alone in the room. I noticed her to late the sharp clap of heals on the old wooden floor, slamming the book close I whip around to see the intruder to my self indulgent fantasy.

Albertine my older sister well as older as one year could be called, she held her weapon held a crossed her back. Its white sheath everything I look at it I felt a empty hole in my gut Crocea Mors, my father had decided to bequeath the blade to my sister. She looked down at me a teasing smirk cuting across her face "what ya doing jaune" Her world are taunting and cruel like most children are,as she looks over my shoulder her smile only deepens as she sees the book.

"Why are you still holding on to that pipe dream? you now your never going to be a hunter". My fists close, my knuckles going white I slightly shake i know what's coming from experience. Are parents after the incident with Crocea Mors my father had all but forbidden me from even watching them train, his reaction to me delving into dust usage ... I could only imagine. Albertine would use this I new this it's what she did, get me to do her chorus our worse her words she would tell me when she did this played though my mind " I have better things to do with my time". I could see the look in her eyes even now filled with disdain she like all of the others of are town thought the same thing that I was a failure a stain on are family name.

Her torment would have continued if are mother did not come looking for her. calling her to join the rest of are family at the combat sands, she never came looking for me.

Apparently a scout from sanctum academy had heard of the skill of my sisters, attempting to play on her sense of self importance and gain one of the famous arc's for there school prestige. It worked of coarse Albertine was nothing if not vain,self absorbed in her skills. MY father and mother looked so proud my sisters giving her word's of encouragement, This was her moment and yes despite my self I felt proud of her, though that pride was eclipsed by the fact that my words didn't reach them I was a shadow to them I wonder if I disappeared would they even care?.

I catch my fathers eyes for a moment some of the joy in his ageing features, he looks away from me and i can see the pain on his face. Something inside be brakes why did he look at me that way? why did he get to be the one in pain? He wasn't the one that was never given a chance, never allowed to show that he could live up to the family name I was.

I leave unable to be in my fathers presences walking though the old stone halls I can feel the chill of winter as I run my hand a crossed the cold stone. I watch as the sun descend's from the sky and as the dark hungrily creeps into the world despret to reclaim the world from the fleeting light of the sun, and in my dark thoughts of inadequacy I barley notice the dark seemingly come alive around me pressing down on me. She's back her frozen hands wrap around me a dark chuckle escapes the black, "why so sad little knight?" her tone sweet, "H-how are you" I manage to breath out she dosn't answer she never answers me though. "If you stay here Jaune you'll never get to be a hunter you know" her words sting and for a time I say nothing "then what do I do" I beg and I can almost feel her smile and for the first time she answers me.

I site on my bed watching the shattered moon hang in silent sentinel granting the world so little of the suns warm comforting light though this time the light is cold removed unwelcoming. I stare down at the map besides me looking over it a deep red mark staining the map,Lyon my home I wouldn't see it for a long time ... not intill I can stand for my self as a huntsman I would show them that I can be a huntsman that i'm not a failure I would show them. My hand drifts all the way up to the city of vale.

My discussion is made there is no other option I threw on my coat and strapped my pack onto my back, with the cover of darkness and by the light of the moon I made my way though the ever frozen woods of my home. I gave it one last look, I remember why I need to do this to show i'm worth something I march into the night and out of the corner of my eye I think I almost see some one a women draped in black and hair as pale as the moons light.

 **so wow three chapters in two days didn't think I would be moving at this rate welp ever on wards**

 **so ya feel free to leave review...**


	4. first encounters

first encounters part 1

The grey winter clouds blocked the world from the warmth of the sun, I sat the base of a large oak tree. covering me from the light deluge of snow I pull my scarf up to cover my neck. rummaging threw my pack I pull out what i was searching for, a water-skin and a half eaten loaf of bread. The wind picks up nipping at my face I frown as I cover my face at this readjusting my scarf and I pull the map I had pilfered from the family archives up to take a good look at it, I eye the marking for "Lyon" my home as I trail my way up to a another red dot and the letters "horizon the lake town ".

From my guesses it was another good three days hike in good weather though in winter on icy forest paths... I stood up brushing the snow of my clothing I had better get going while I still had the light.

The broken path was rather hard to navigate, staring up at the grey sky out of boredom needing to do something to keep my mind bissy, as I let my mind wander one thought brings be back down to the world, how would I get a trainer? I halt at this thought. most hopeful hunters were the children of hunters like himself or went to a training school... though some hunters would take apprentices as a way to weed out which hopefuls made the cut.

I smile at this thought perfect! I would just find a hunter in horizon and get them to take me as there apprentice as most huntsman travel I wouldn't have to worry about my family finding me there. A hopeful gaunt fills my walk, that however was a mistake as I find the frost winter path as in fact covered in ice. And I find my self staring up at the grey winter sky pain from the back of my head blurring my eye sight.

The sun was setting now faster then I would have imagined I would need to find a safe place for the night out of the cold wind and the Grimm. It was two days ago that I found a trees smashed into splinters by a mighty force as well as a great brown bear is chest cavity collapsed half drowned in a pool of its own frozen blood. taking the scene in I could easy see it as a conflict between some massive Grimm and the unfortunate bear, it did not end well for the bear.

The cold was coming now as the dark descended on the country side, I would need to find a safe place for the night or brave the elements during the night ... something I was not looking forward to. An odd smell fills the air salty and of rotten eggs the wind caring this had an odd warmth a strange combination for this time of year. though warmth was warmth perhaps I't would lead me to something I could use to help me bear the cold night.

To this end I left the path using my hand to hold the closest trees to me unwiling to take a fall down the hill side constantly looking down at my feet carefully taking each step forward I eventually found what I was looking for. Placing my hand in the pool of steaming water a tingling warmth over came my wind cooled hand, I sighed in relief a hot spring! a saving grace in the cold of winter I had heard that the mountain side was doted by there presence though up to now I had been unable to find one.

Deciding to use this as my camping site for the night I began my search for wood twigs and any moss that could withstand the cold of winter. Running a bright red cloth over one of the trees near my camp I make my way into the darkening woods every so often looking to see if I could spot the red cloth, didn't want to get lost in the woods at night. Bending down to pick up a rather hefty log I frown finding its weight uncomfortable to handle, I shake my head if I wanted to be a huntsman a heavy log couldn't stop me with determination I rip the log from the snows grasp.

I was rather surprised by the sound that the log made the ripping sound filled the silent woods echoing for what I wonder might be miles.I took a moment to appreciate the still calm of nature, The forest deathly quite that seemed to only grow as night descended. It was then that I felt something a quite chill at the base of my spine a prime evil instinct grasp at me trying to warn me, to inform me of something, the feeling of dread. the dark seemed to move unnaturally as if the dim light of the sun had lost all perchance in the world in those faint few seconds.

I made my way back to the camp the feeling never left me warning me to fear the growing dark. Guinevere had told me on many occasions that I was horrible at building fires though I muse if she had seen how quickly I had managed to create this one she might have bin proud. It did little qweel the unnatural chill over coming me, as if something was reaching out of the woods and grabbing hold of my heart and I wonder if it just a child's fear or if there was something assaulting me, I did not have to wait long to get my answer.

The sound of creaking trees awoke me from my light slumber, the sound of thundering foot steps told me of it's direction its deep red eyes that glowed with unnatural light told me all I needed about its intentions. It moved slowly methodically though full of intention it's burning eyes never leaving me, it sniffed the air testing to see if it could pick up any other scent it must be surprised to find a child of it's hatted prey out in the world alone.

the beast was massive though it held it's self close to the ground muscles collied under great pressure ready to spring on its prey at a moment notice thick black leathery skin gave way to white bony prostitutions moving down its back it's long neck coil around making it harder to keep the hole creature in my line of sight great hooked claws that gave one the image of cruel meat hooks. An ice drake the words come to mind like a flash of memory remembering the beast description from a old hunters journal I had found in the family study, Ice drakes could only live in places of great cold while they were rare in vale they where well known and feared in atlas.

And unfortunately for me it didn't remain surprise for long...


	5. update

So ya its come to my attention (years ago) that my spelling and English can... be not the best at times.

So ya i need a beta if anyone's up for it please send me a private message.


	6. first encounters part 2

**So sorry for the short chapter**

My blood ran cold as It stared me down its burning red eyes staring into mine for a moment nether of us moved then all hell broke lose. The grim let loose a roar and I fall backwards the heat of the camp fire licking at my face, the Grimm moving forward hungry for its next meal its scaly paw coming down on my chest I wince as its claws sink into my skin as its mouth opens larger than I thought it could.

NO my mind screams my hand going for the fire I nearly scream as the fire burns my skin but I have what I want as I grip on to the burning log and violently thrusting it into the Grimm's mouth, it reeled back a pained angry cry of frustration filling the night air. Though while surprised I knew it wasn't done and worse now it was angry a Grimm smile breaks across my face, I need to run get away into the night make it more work, to much of a bother for the Grimm it was my only chance.

I run as fast as my tired legs will carry me adrenaline filling my battered body and for a moment I think my plan had worked the sound of breaking trees informed me of my foolish mistake.

I feel it's great paw slam into my back and the sensation of leaving the ground, floating helpless the the cold wind flowing bast me ... then pain as I come crashing back to the world. I can feel it now my burnt hand, the pain in my chest and I look down to see my blood seeping from me staining the snow red.

I weakly look up as the Grimm slinks to me, I wonder why its taking its time, perhaps it simply doesn't want any more surprises I think to my self.

"stop" I weakly moan out I didn't want to die here like, this isn't how it was supposed to end, I was supposed to become a hunter to show them all that I was worth something.

'stop" I call out as the beast descends on me "STOP" perhaps the last words I would ever say I close my eyes and what for oblivion...

I feel something now not a thought more like a emotion, hunger, anger then confusion. I'm not my self now i'm standing over me a burning sensation filling my mouth wasnt it my hand that was burned?. I feel something else push into my mind hatred and cold pushing through me as if something was attacking my mind, a broken ancient mind hungry for my soul and my flesh. I push back at it and I'm me once more I look up at the Grimm and it's just standing there looking down at me, for a moment I feel the Grimm's mind and It moves back almost afraid?.

I feel faint as darkness starts to crawl into my vision "blood lose" is all I can think, so this is how I die. I almost give up, almost let death over take me a flash of silver light strikes at the grimm it reels back in anger a human shape fills my vision a women I think. Long green and brown hair dance from her head twisting in and around each other. her hand strikes out almost faster then I can follow silver grey light flashing striking at the Grimm's head, Its body collapsing dissipating into the night.

My eyes are tired now and they slowly close the pain of my wounds replaced with cold and dark over takes my vision completely.

"I've got you" her heavily accented voice tries to comfort me. I feel her hands rest on my chest " by light we are born and through dark we are forge. given form for all time her voice as light as a wispier, for a moment I feel nothing.

Then I feel it crashing down on me, ripping through my torn tired body. Fire fills my veins spreading giving me the strength to live, flowing into all my broken parts my flesh and bones cry out as it heals by broken form. She lifts me up caring me to dust knows were though I suppose anywhere is better than here.

I cant stay awake now no matter how much I want to thank her..."your so close now my little knight, so close to me" Another voice fills my head not my own and sentiently not my savoir, a silky dark voice that I have grown used to my constant companion.

/

so just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.

also leave your guess on how are good Samaritan is. here's your clue one of the people from the show is her relative.


	7. update 2

hey sorry i havnt posted in a while guys!, I had someone doing beta, for me but havnt had contact with them for a while... so ya ill try to have the new chapter up in a week or two.


	8. Chapter 8

"ive got you" I could here as everything went dark, I had lost my chance to make something of my life the Grimm had stole what ever small chance I had. There where other words to a mantra of sorts I think but by then it didn't matter I could tell what was about to happen I was dead, the flash of power like electricity ruining through me had other ideas. It was warm and inviting like something was seeking me out trying to bring me back from the brink desperately calling out to something within me and from the growing cold of by body something answered the intruding force it felt so old and hungry burning though my broken body like an inferno bring life to my shattered body. This cold heat taking by shattered body and in some silent vigil took to keeping everything in me where it belonged.

I could here my mysterious companions voice as everything faded away her voice and honeyed words gave the feeling that she had one some victory tonight.

Something warm and the heavy sensation of heavy weight pressing down on my chest. I try to lift to move my body my muscles scream out at me in clear disagreement to my predicament as I do the weight on my chest shifts.

A quick flurry of strikes to my head, small in size and blunt it seemed that what ever what was sitting on me was decided to voice it's complaints... violently. I force my eyelids open to see a rather fat tabby sitting on me it's paw raised in waiting to see if I complied with it's demands.

"hello there umm my names jaune what's yours" I mentally kick my self now im talking to a cat?.

A quick second volley from the portly cat informs me that I made the wrong decision, I frown lifting my arm to remove the rather violent cat a angry his escapes my new enemy as it flees from the room.

For the first time I was able to take in the room I found my self in, the smell of oak and cinnamon filled the room sun cutting into the room from a large window over top the bed, From outside the sounds of life human life could be heard.

Where was I? how did I get here? these thoughts ran through my mind my brow came together trying to recall... flashes ran through my head of the night, the Grimm and the women the hunter and the feeling that over came me.

I try to sit up but it seems that my body had used what little energy it had managed to recover from that night.

"were am I?" I didn't noticed before how house my voice is, for a moment the room was still my question hanging in the air..

"ah good your awake" A heavenly accented voice filling the void that my question had left.

I turn to the new presence once more my eyes lay on the flowing mint green and brown hair of the women, her eyes were a deep brown. She where'd a simple brown sweater and a pair of jeans. A light smile graced her pale features.

"Good morning jaune im glade to see you awake its been almost a week" she informed me as she came closer sitting down on the chair besides my bed, " I see you meet crook shanks what a grumpy old thing but my daughter loves the cat.

"ya... um so how do you now my name miss.." I weekly squeak out not wanting to upset my saviour but also fearing that she was sent by my family.

she blinks and a light smile crosses her features"oh how could I forget my name is mint", a sly look evolves from her small smile "as for your name I got it from your shoes ... my daughter had a little laugh at them, left and right?"

A blush crosses over my face as I find my self unable to answer, for a moment see seems all to willing to find enjoyment in my embarrassment.

"well you should get some rest, it took us a few days to get here and i was afraid I had lost you once or twice thankfully your arua was able to hold you together, "she should be back soon with the town doctor already" a light frown escaping her.

"who?" I manage to ask before the sound of shattering glass fills the room. a rather confused looking older man dressed in a doctors garb stood in the room looking rather dumbfounded simply blinking. Beside him a small girl with pink and brown hair lazily licking at a cone of neapolitan ice cream.

mint gave a light sigh "jaune meet neo my daughter" to this the girl turned to me and gave me a a silent smirk and a look that made me consider giving me chances with the frost drake another shot.

/

so ya sorry for taking so long as always review thanks!

also was thinking of doing one shots our stand alone chapters to get used to writing characters so give me parings you guys would like to see!


End file.
